Gods
A god is an entity derived from either the Principle or the Antithesis. Gods are undying, immortal beings that imperfectly reflect their parent force and are meant to carry some of their power and self into Natura and act in their stead. Types of Gods There are two types of gods: principal gods, or Princes, who are derived from the Principle, and antithetical gods, or Adversaries, who are derived from the Antithesis. Despite their disparate origins, both kinds of gods have much in common. All gods are humanoid and either male or female. Gods can be sexual, but they cannot birth gods. Only the Antithesis and the Principle can create gods. The best a god could create would be a demigod or a similarly powerful creature. Even the child of two gods would not be a god. Gods can also give birth both literally and metaphorically to races, nations, or even geographical features. Any given god will have as much or a little a libido as their player desires. Gods can view Natura from their native realms (though they can't necessarily see everything), but in order to actually affect it, they must pass from their native realm into Natura itself. While in Natura, gods lose the boundless, sweeping power they had in their home realms, but they remain extremely powerful nevertheless. Gods cannot die, but while in Natura, they can be harmed, trapped, or defeated. Defeat is a special condition that essentially forces a god back to their native realm to recover. Mechanically speaking, a defeated god loses their chance at a single greatwork, and will remain in their native realm for however long that takes. A god can suffer defeat only when a challenge outcome specifies defeat. Princes A Prince is a god derived from the Principle. Both male and female principal gods are called Princes. Princes are a bit different from most gods in traditional mythology, thanks to their principled origin. Princes are flawed, but inherently principled beings. Your character may be a loveable mischief-maker or a proud, self-absorbed king, but deep down, they should still have a heart of gold, so to speak. Princes have largely humane, principled mindsets. In traditional mythology, gods are often inscrutable to humans or else don't remotely adhere to human standards of morality. This is not the case for the Princes. For the most part, Princes are be principled, in the sense of adhering to the moral compass of the game world. Now, this doesn't necessarily mean that Princes think on the same scale or use the same logic as mortals do. Being a god means looking at things from a cosmic perspective, and what some humans might find horrifying (like killing someone's grandma in their sleep), a god might find perfectly reasonable (you're the god of death and it was time). Princes are inclined to rule. As their name implies, Princes naturally take sovereignty over Natura as their birthright. Some Princes might wish to rule rather directly, installing themselves as god-kings. Others might rule from the background, or ignore politics entirely and spend their time ruling over the basic laws of reality. Some Princes may also feel more strongly inclined to rule than others, but it's in all of their nature. Adversaries An Adversary is a god derived from the Antithesis. Adversaries will have alien and antithetical mindsets. They do not define themselves by the Principle's metrics, and they may puzzle or mystify you. Like the Princes, the Adversaries believe they have a sacred right and obligation to have exclusive control of Natura. Unlike the Princes, the Adversaries are not necessarily inclined to rule, and may take a very different approach to building and shaping Natura than a Prince would. Individual Adversaries are stronger than Princes, in terms of raw power and strength. All else being equal, were an Adversary and Prince to fight one-on-one, the Adversary would win. However, Adversaries don't work together well, if at all. Their more chaotic and selfish natures mean that the Princes have the advantage over them when it comes to teamwork, synergy, and coordination. List of Princes The Generation of Light * Aloysius * Anaxamos * Vecher The Generation of the Tempest * Aizea * Berber * Bourden * Dungran The Generation of Life * Lilitu * Terrana * Tobock Metaphysical Family Relations List of Adversaries * Nircine * Lune * Shalos